Part of Her World
by LadyQ
Summary: I just can't stop! there's more songfics!
1. Part of Her World

So it's well after midnight, I eating' some popcorn thinking I should go to sleep but I have this song from the little mermaid going through my head (by the way, I don't endorse Disney, evil company! fight the power!) So of course the best way to get it out of my head is to turn it into a fanficish song! Right?

Disclaimer: don't own Disney don't own phantom etc…oh and I know this whole songfic things been done before, sorry if I stole your stuff, I wasn't trying 2, it was all subconscious I swear! But hey, it's all just for laughs anyway.

Part of Her World (from Erik's POV, to the tune of Part of That World from the little mermaid)

Look at this score

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my opera's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the ghost,

The ghost who has everything?

Look at these hands

Magic untold

How many wonders can a little lair hold?

Lookin' around here you'd think

(Sure) I've got everything

I've got lassos and morphine aplenty

I've got tortures and spinning mirrors galore

(You want kidnapped divas?

I got twenty)

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more!

I wanna changy die at my hand

I wanna see

Wanna see 'im hanging'

Carried around in those

(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - coffins!

Blackmailing managers you don't get too far

Murders are required for getting' a girl and

Dragging her along a

(What's that word again?) Labyrinth!

Out with the lights

Then a big crash

And the chandelier comes down with a huge crash!

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of her world

What would I give,

If I could live

Without incompetent morons?

What would I pay,

To spend a day

Without Nadir on my back?

Betcha I can

With a flick of my hand

Mess with the voice of a prima donna.

Foppish rivals

Magic marvels

I'm ready to plan!

And ready to force her to choose death or me

Raoul' in the torture chamber

When she asks me

"Why is he screaming something

(What are the words?) 'It burns'?"

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love,

To control her mind from above?

The mask's off of me

Wish I could be

Part of her world


	2. I Won't Say I'm Washed Up

Although I've been chided for my negative remarks in regard to Disney, I will not apologize for my childish name-calling. I will concede, however, that Disney provides a plethora of recognizable songs that are just dying for a phantomish twist!

Thank you for your positive reviews, I swear they were all three times as funny as my songfic, y'all are great! MagickAlianne, thanks for the advice about doing one from Carlotta's point of view, but cough Disney has poisoned your mind cough mumble mumble...

I don't know if I'll be doing any other songfics for a while, so enjoy this one!

**I Won't Say I'm Washed Up (Carlotta's POV, from Hercules "I won't say I'm in Love")**

**Carlotta:**

I know I'm beautiful and talented

I guess we've already covered that

But no contract's worth the aggravation

I've walked out before, we've been there, done that!

**Backstage Voices:**

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

Her voice's the Earth and heaven

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, they can see right through you

Girl, ya know you can't deny it

We know that you're done for and

Who their prima donna is…

**Carlotta:**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Backstage Voices:**

You're shrill, you're bad

why deny it, uh-oh

**Carlotta:**

It's not too late

I won't say I'm washed up

I thought the death threats were just miss-addressed

Who would dare ever hate me?

But my brain is tellin me to steer clear,

Unless you wanna to get crushed under, a flat!

Oh

**Backstage Voices:**

You cow, you keep on lying

You'll never match his protege

Baby, we're not buying

we saw ya hit the parfaits

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up?

All you are is really bad!

**Carlotta:**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Backstage Voices:**

Feel the fear, he's here

Check the mirror you're washed up

**Carlotta:**

It's not like I'm from the Ballet,

I won't say I'm washed up

**Backstage Voices:**

Your voice, it skips, read our lips

You're washed up!

**Carlotta:**

My fans _lave_ me,

I won't say it

Just wait, you'll see

I won't say it!

**Backstage Voices:**

Girl, don't be proud

Just face it, you're washed up

**Carlotta:**

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'mCroak!


	3. Raoul

**Well, I thought I wasn't going to write anymore songfics. Raoul Bashing! Woot! So much fun, couldn't help myself. If youactually likeRaoul, don't read this one. Although, I don't think anyone has that problem...but if you do, then you should be taken out and shot...twice. **

**Okay, this song is called "Raoul" it's to the tune ofGaston from Disney's Beautyand the Beast, enjoy! oh, yea, anddisney isn't evil, ya'll happy now?**

**Raoul**: (spoken)  
Who does he think he is, this phantom?  
And Christine has to learn that freaks don't make good husbands!  
**Random mob member #1**: (spoken)  
Darn right.  
**Raoul**: (spoken)  
No one says "no" to Raoul!  
Dismissed! Rejected!  
Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear.  
**Random mob member #5**: (spoken)  
More beer?  
**Raoul:** (spoken)  
What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.  
**Erik's voice**: (singing)  
It doesn't surprise me to see you, Raoul  
Looking a little bit tense.  
Every guy here loves mock you, Raoul  
Cause you seem to posses little sense…  
There's no man in town that's as wealthy as you  
but you're everyone's favorite fop  
Everyone humors or plots against you.  
That's why you're so far from the top!  
No one's a hick like Raoul  
No one's as ick as Raoul  
No one's head's as incredibly thick as Raoul's  
For there's no man in town half as dorky  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Corky  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on (spoken) cough mine cough  
**Erik and Chorus:** (singing)  
No one's misled like Raoul  
A pinhead like Raoul  
**Erik:** (singing)  
No one's stupidity is as widespread as Raoul  
**Raoul:** (singing)  
As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! (Spoken) hey, Wait a sec!  
**Erik and Chorus:** (singing)  
My what a fop, that Raoul!  
Give five HaHa's  
Give twelve heehee's  
**Erik: **(singing)**  
**Raoul is drips  
so give Christine to me!  
**Chorus:** (singing)  
No one throws fights like Raoul

**Erik:** (singing)  
Wears pink tights like Raoul  
At a party no personality bites like Raoul!  
For there's no one as wimpy or whinny  
**Raoul:** (singing)  
But as you see I've got cash loads to spare.  
**Erik:** (singing)  
Not a bit of him's brainy or brawny  
**Raoul:** (singing)

Hey!  
But my flat is better than your stupid lair!  
**Chorus:** (singing)  
No one hurls like Raoul  
Ballet twirls like Raoul  
**Erik:** (singing)  
In a plot no one loses the girl like Raoul  
**Raoul:** (singing)**  
**But I'm especially good at…(spoken) wait, what am I good at?  
**Chorus:** (singing)  
Now there's no girl for Raoul!  
**Raoul:** (singing)  
When I was a lad I had stolen her heart  
Every morning to we'd meet by the sea  
And now that I'm grown I will win her again  
I think tomorrow I'll ask her to tea!  
**Chorus:** (singing)  
Oh, ahhh, wow!  
My what a fop, that Raoul!  
No one stinks like Raoul  
Wear's pink minks like Raoul  
**Erik:** (singing)  
Then goes dancing around on ice rinks like Raoul  
I'll just say he's in touch with his feminine side!  
**Chorus:** (singing)  
My what a poof,  
That Raoul!


	4. A Whole New Plan

HAHAHA! I finally updated! Now to think of an excuse for why I didn't do it sooner... I broke all of my fingers in a freak toaster accident and was unable to type. That ought to do it...Well here is my new song, it's to the tune of A Whole New World from Aladdin (I know, more Disney, for someone who claims to be against Disney I sure do rip off their stuff a lot). Camille, u get ur cameo, it's short but meaningful, enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Keep them coming or I will die...in a strictly metaphorical sense, of course. Enjoy!

Erik:

I can kidnap my girl  
Spinning, struggling, it's splendid  
Tell me, Christine, now when did  
You last have stalker friend?

I can open the trap door  
Entrance you and keep you in wonder,  
Over dark lakes and under  
In a dank and scary lair!

A whole new plan!  
A new fantastic evil plot.  
No one to tell me no  
Or where to go  
Or stop me from committing murder.

A whole new plan!  
A horrific scheme to win over you.  
But when I'm behind the mask  
I'll complete the task  
now I'll start a whole new plan a new  
Now I've got a whole new plot for you

Christine:  
Unbelievable frights  
indescribable singing  
Organs, blackmail, Punjabings  
I wonder what Camille would say?  
A whole new plan!

Erik:  
Don't you dare chose Raoul

Christine:  
For his life, I now must plea

Erik:  
Pick me - I'm so much better

Christine:  
Here I could lose my life  
Become his wife  
He won't let me go back to where I used to be

Erik:  
A whole new plan

Christine:  
Every turn a new trap

Erik:  
I'll share my morphine, if you want me to

Christine:  
Every note in red-letters  
He'll chase me everywhere  
There's no time to spare

Erik:  
Let me share this whole new plan with you  
A whole new plan

Christine  
That's how it will be

Erik:  
A thrilling chase

Christine:  
An entrancing place

Both:  
For you and me


	5. Once While In MyI Mean HerDreams

**_Once While in my-I mean her-Dream_**  
I know you, You kidnapped her  
Once while in her Dreams  
I know you, the look in your eyes  
Has such a sinister gleam  
And I'll find you soon  
Before you sing in the final scene  
And if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me-I mean her- at once  
The way you did once  
While in her dreams

Christine, you know it's true  
These illusions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll dump him at once  
And go for the dunce  
Cause I don't use morphine

I'll get you, so you won't  
stalk my friend Christine  
I'll get you, you evil genius  
Compared to whom I'm not so keen.  
And I'm feeling blue   
because I'm on the losing team.  
But if I get through  
I know what I'll do  
I'll play the pathetic fop  
And beg you to stop

Invading my-I mean her-dreams


	6. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Okay here are some notes! Chorus of Phan girls shouts YAY NOTES note those kind of notes! Oh Anyway, So I messed up on the last song and uploaded the old version that didn't have my notes before it, and cause I'm too lazy to update the other chapter I figure I'll just add those notes in here.**

**So in chapter five it's the song once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty and it's from Raoul's point of view.**

**Now, on to chapter 6! Thank you all my loyal reviewers, I love you all! Please keep reviewing they feed my songs, poor Erik will never dance around our favorite idiotic, self-centered, poofish, chauvinistic, pig of a vicomte again if you don't review! (Did that sound pathetic? Can't you just see my big sorrowful eyes pleading with you?) Well, now that I've pleaded with you and attempted to make you all feel guilty…here are some more notes! Yay shut up! fine LadyQ locks phan girls in closet muffled cries of "Erik, save me" are heard**

**Glitter Queen of the Ice Show- and anyone else who cares -Camille asked to appear in one of the songs, so that's why that random line was in the "whole new plan" song.**

**NordyGirl - Thanks for the idea, this was a great suggestion! So here it is**

**Everything is from Erik's point of view and the stuff in brackets is Erik speaking**

Poor Unfortunate Souls (From the Little Mermaid)

Voice in Erik's head:

The only way to get what you want  
Is to become a ghost yourself

Erik talking to himself:  
Can we do that?

Voice in Erik's head:  
My dear sweet Erik  
That's what we do  
It's what we live for  
To torture unfortunate divas and managers  
Poor souls with not a friend to save them

Erik singing:  
I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me  
Well, a pest

But in the past few days  
I've refused to mend my ways  
Retreated, into the night  
And from the rest

cause I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I've used and won't suppress  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the untalented, greedy, and now depressed--

Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, caused by me  
this one longing to be to make money  
that want wants to own the stage  
and do I stop them?  
Yes, indeed!

Those poor unfortunate souls  
so fun, it's true  
they come flocking when I call them  
no more notes, Erik, please!  
And I "help" them, yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
The Managers couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to  
Make 'em pay the tolls

So what! I made their diva faint,  
but on the whole I've been a saint  
to those poor unfortunate souls


	7. Phantom's Isle

Well, thank you for all your wonderful suggestions, I plan to use all of them, and I'll post them as soon as I get a little incentive-if you know what I mean **cough** reviews **cough** well enough of that! Anyway, so I got a little sick of Disney, but not to worry I'll continue to rip off their songs later, so I chose this short, but sweet, memorable tune! The theme from Gilligan's isle, not from anyone's point of view, just an audience member, so enjoy!

Phantom's Isle

Just sit right back and you'll hear a song,  
a song from a frightful ghost.  
Who drags way down his special gal,  
And is her evil host.  
The fop was a flighty poofish boy,  
But Christine was still below.  
They kissed and sang and danced away,  
for a three hour show, a three hour show………  
The Managers started getting notes,  
The diva's voice was shot.  
But who cared for the other roles?  
the phantom was so hot, the phantom was so hot  
The boat took ground on the shore of this candle shrouded lair,  
with Erik, and Christine too,  
the Vicomte, bound by ropes,  
the angry mob, la Carlotta and Megan,  
Here on the Phantom's Isle!


End file.
